Laki Laki Baik
by Hick Girl
Summary: Tentang sakura yang menyukai Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke juga mencintai Sakura


Hallo semuanya….

Perkenalkan Pen name saya Hick Girl

Maksudnya gadis kampungan

Tapi saya ga terlalu kampungan –bela diri-

Ini fic pertama saya jadi minta sarannya yah!

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romance**

**Rated T**

**Indonesia**

**Hick Girl**

**Can We Together?**

Aku selalu melihatnya, selalu!

Tak pernah terlupakan secuil bagian darinya.

Selalu ingin memandangnya di tempat paling dekat.

Dia...

UCHIHA SASUKE

Orang yang selalu membuatku gelisah setiap saat.

Yang takkan ada tempat untukku dihatinya.

Aku?

Siapa aku?

Hanya gadis biasa, oh tidak! mungkin ada satu hal special yang aku punya.

Rambut merah mudaku dan kepintaranku mungkin.

Hey, kalian tak percaya?

Aku selalu dapat peringkat ketiga!

Ketiga?

Hey...! tak mudah mengalahkan NARA yang berIQ tinggi dan UCHIHA.

Tak apa...

Gadis biasa sepertiku harusnya bersyukur.

Aku tahu !

Takkan mudah mengalahkan seorang UCHIHA apalagi menggapainya.

Tapi memang itulah yang aku bisa.

Bermimpi, andaikan dia bersamaku.

Terkadang aku merasa tak pantas.

Tak pantas menyukai seorang UCHIHA.

Keluarga tersohor dengan kekayaan dan kejeniusan anggota keluarganya.

Aku hanya HARUNO, HARUNO SAKURA yang berasal dari keluarga menengah kebawah.

Ya! Tak pantas bersaing dengan Karin, anak yang cantik walaupun agak aneh, menurutku.

Dan semua fans dia, yang selalu bersolek dan mengikuti trandy setiap musim.

Kali ini aku sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Perpustakaan, tempat favoritku dan mungkin dia?

Karena aku selalu melihatnya disana.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rak buku bertuliskan "ILMU KEDOKTERAN" setelah aku sampai perpustakaan.

Dan mengambil salah satu buku yang ada disana.

Dan yah duduk di bangku yang biasa ku tempati.

Ini yang kusuka suasana hening, yang tercipta di tempat ini.

"Selalu di sini ?" Tiba tiba suara seseorang mengagetkanku, tak salah pasti ini suara Sasuke. Ku dongakkan kepalaku, untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggilku.

"Sasukekun ? Sedang apa disini ?" Kataku, tepat dia Sasuke.

"Boleh aku duduk ?" Katanya lagi, mimpi apa aku ? Sasuke duduk didepanku.

"Tentu saja" Jawabku bersemangat, dan mungkin telihat aneh.

"Apa yang kau baca Sasuke?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta.

"Hn... buku tentang sejarah Jepang" Jawabnya singkat.

Aku bingung apa yang harus kukatan lagi.

Jadi aku hanya membaca buku lagi.

"Kedokteran ?" Kata sasuke

"Eh... ? Iya, hahaha" Balasku garing.

Lalu kita kembali ke kesibukan kita masing masing.

"Kau tak bertanya ?" Tanyanya

"Bertanya apa ?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kenapa aku duduk disini ?" Katanya.

"Haruskah aku bertanya ?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Cih kau gadis menyebalkan!" Katanya.

"Maaf" Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hn" Jawabnya, Yah seperti itulah Sasuke.

Lama kami membaca, tiba tiba Sasuke angkat bicara lagi.

"Kau masih tak mau bertanya ?"

"Eh...? Bertanya ? Jadi kau mau aku menanyakannya yah? Baiklah! Kenapa kau duduk disini ?" Tanyaku padanya sesuai keinginannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawabnya singkat. Hey... dia yang memintaku bertanya, tapi apa tadi jawabannya.

"Hey... kau yang memintaku bertanya! Kenapa jawabannya seperti itu?" Kataku marah marah kepadanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya ingin" Jawabnya lagi.

Aku kembali sibuk lagi dengan buku yang tadi kubaca, kulihat Sasukepun begitu.

"Jadi kau ingin jadi dokter?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hehehehe... Iya" Jawabku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hanya tak ingin ada kematian lagi karena sebuah penyakit" Jawabku.

"Kau?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ingin menjadi laki laki yang baik" Jawabnya yang sukses membuaku tertawa.

"Hahaha laki laki yang baik untuk siapa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Untuk orang yang kucintai" Jawabnya sambil melihat serius ke arahku.

Sejenak Hatiku berdebar sangat kencang, siapa? Karin, Hinata, Ino, atau siapa?. Akhirnya kuberanikan diri menanyakannya.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku padanya. Lama dia diam, akhirnya dia angkat bicara juga.

"Kau" Jawabnya singkat. Kali ini jantungku serasa akan copot. Aku sungguh tak percaya apa yang barusan saja dia bilang. Kulihat dia memalingkan mukanya ke sudut lain, dan kupastikan pasti mukanya merah.

"Eh apa maksudmu Sasukekun ? Tanyaku memastikan.

"Hah.. Gadis baka, Jelas jelas aku sedang memintamu menjadi pacarku" Katanya. Benerkah apa aku sedang bermimpi ? Kalau iya aku tak mau bangun dari mimpi ini.

"Hah... Serius?" Tanyaku lagi, jujur aku sangat tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Kau mau?" Tanyanya menawarkan diri.

"Iya, Tapi kenapa kau bisa cinta aku Sasukekun ?" Kataku dengan wajah berbunga bunga tentunya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Aku tahu pasti dia sangat malu kali ini.

"Hey... kau mau jadi laki laki baik" Kataku.

"Hn" Jawabnya singkat.

Dan sekarang kehidupan baruku dimulai, dengan adanya Sasuke disampingku.

Kyaaaaa... Jadi aku gak nyngka...

Minta saran dan tanggapannya ya semua...

Review

Review


End file.
